User talk:Aqua Jet
Question What is the game about? Is there a list of stubs, or can I start writing? Any marine animal or game ones? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 09:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) hi aqua jet hi there well thank you for your amazing contributions to this wiki and i am just being curious as to which member of gamespot are you. Loulou43 12:40, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ps i am offended with your comments about me and do not ever change my file and how did you get the rank of administator and that stuff you wrote about me is offensive and disrespectfull and if you right such comments about me again you will be removed '''DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR' blocking notice you have been blocked under the grouds of insulting me and beeing incredably offesive and this block will continue untill the infomation on your user page has been removed and there hasbeen a full oppology Loulou43 13:25, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Lol. You do know Aqua Jet could've just unblocked herself, right? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:14, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Yowuza is right, I could just unblock myself not SOMEBODY editing my user page. I, erm, just corrected a mistake. Wow... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) hi aqua jet thank you for your amazing contributuions to this wiki but i am having slight problems navigating the wiki there is no link for the forum and there should be a link to the main page in the bar on the side at the top oh and i think we have a comprimise on fannon and whot happened to the top content bar i would like that to return i am just breifly inspecting the wiki and solve these problems and then wiki will be perfect okay Loulou43 09:36, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Ummm about the fan thing. Because some users might think that the Endless Ocean And The Golden Whale is the game, and please use proper capitalization and punctuation okay? Just a reminder--Aqua Jet 13:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC) oh 1 more idea i am abit preocupied lately by school work but i have taken the oppertunity to leave an idea for the wikia instead of 1 page for all fannon articles y don't ou just catagorise it Loulou43 18:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Ok.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:29, 26 September 2008 (UTC) hi i need abit of help would you so kindaly help me by putting the fan made article catagory into the side bar like you did with creatures plz Loulou43 13:03, 27 September 2008 (UTC) The infobox? Like what it looks like, length and such? Okay.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:50, 28 September 2008 (UTC) hi aqua jet would you like to do a fan fiction article as that catagory is for fans to voice there ideas aqua jet i have also added the salvaged items to the side bar and swiched the order around so that fan made articles isn't last and we can group non fan fiction articles together Loulou43 18:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Ok.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 07:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) well aqua jet the white mother account is my brothers and i will not dislcose my age to you Loulou43 17:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC)